


Under the Lovers' sky

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Your friend Hal is back on Earth - and grounded for the time being, but you know is only temporary.Before he leaves, you want to know, just for once, what it feels like to be his and only his, and if it's true that he is God's gift to women.(Spoiler alert: he is.)





	Under the Lovers' sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this panel in Hal Jordan: Green Lantern, by Grant Morrison, on sale now.

You’ve been gone over five hours, between groceries, shopping and a quick trip to your favorite hair saloon, and yet, when you leave your car, here he is, still in the same spot you left him. Over five hours ago. 

Hal Jordan. Space Cop. Former test pilot, military pilot, and a list so long of odd jobs he could fill an encyclopedia on his own if he wanted to. It’s not really his fault, though, if he can’t keep a job for so long. He has other responsibilities, of the other-worldly kind, and he could be called by his bosses, the Guardians of the Universe, at any minute. Kind of counter-productive when it comes to giving notice. Of any kind.

He’s lucky enough to have friends. Barry, Dinah, Oliver, the other Lanterns from Earth (well, few of them, actually), his brother, and… you. 

You sigh, looking at him from your car. You are well aware that your name is always the last on his list, but you can’t really blame him. You’re not a super-hero, don’t have any superpower. You are a girl he was in the Air Force with and who, accidentally, discovered his secret – that the reason he sometimes disappeared was because he was, in truth, Green Lantern.

And besides, you are both busy with life. He had, well, his jobs and his _real_ job, and, once left the Air Force, you had your issues too. Work, trying to make it work with your now ex-husband… it was time-consuming for the both of you, not ground to nurture a budding friendship. Besides, you had your ex, and Hal had Carol, and you weren’t the cheating type nor you liked the idea of being “the other woman”.

But now is different. You’re both singles, he is grounded, and you can finally explore whatever could be between you two. You don’t kid yourself: you know it’s just gonna be a “with benefits<” kind of deal, but it’s okay. Women always whispered in the locker at base that Hal was God’s gift to women, and you kind of want to discover if it’s true.

Weeks as your guest, and nothing hasn’t happened yet.

“Wonna give me an hand with the groceries, Jordan?” You mock him as you lean against the hood of your car. “C’mon, it’s been five hours, and I have that hot salsa you love so much. I _deserve_ some help!”

He jumps on his feet and reaches you, and he takes you in his arms and just _whirls you,_ as you weighted nothing, or you were a ballerina. 

_ Ah, sweet dreams are made of this….  _

“So, what happened this time?” You ask as he helps you out with the bags of groceries.

He sighs, and he has the decency of at least trying to pretend to look ashamed. “I lost my job at the gas station.” He finally admits. 

_ Again,  _ you think. “Well, you’ve been a pilot for the Air Force, test pilot at Ferris, the you decided that you needed something a little less steady so you went for traveling sales rep for a toy company. Then you were selling insurances, and now the gas station…”

You give him a beer, a get yourself a glass of wine – a big, tall glass of Merlot. 

Hal drinks his beer, directly from the bottle, and he looks at the stars, with longing. 

That’s why it’d never work out between you two – because his home isn’t anywhere near the ground. It’s up there, in the stars. 

You don’t know what you envy the most right now, if the neck of the bottle,touched by those sinful full lips that you bet are just oh so talented, or that drop of amber liquid that is currently running down his neck - you’d lick that neck, like, for real – onto the open collar of his shirt. 

(Two buttons. He has only two bloody buttons done. And with the “just out of bed” hair, he is just too damn sexy for his own good.)

“Yeah, well, you know how it is. My real job always comes first.”

You sigh, and you start to absent-mindedly play with his Green Lantern ring, electricity running through both of you as you touch his hand. “Then, maybe you should start doing something about it. I know you’re persona non grata on OA, but maybe, if you ask the other Lanterns from Earth, they could help you out. Put in a good word with the Guardians. Let’s be honest, Hal – you _hate_ being grounded.”

“Yeah,” he chuckles, interlacing his fingers with yours. “I know. Trust me, I know.”

He grins, in that sideway way he does sometimes, too full of himself, self-centered asshole who knows he got what women want, and he drag you outside, in the grass in front of your home – your next-doors are _miles_ away, which means that, if he wants to do what you think, well, you’re game. 

He kisses you – not on the lips. Those he never touches. Your nose, your eyelids, your cheeks, the corner of your mouth, your lobe, your neck… but never your lips (not yet, at least), while he lowers the zip of your dress. With his clever fingers, he touches the straps of your dress, and pushes them down your shoulders, leaving you naked breasts to his sight. 

Yep. No bra. And he likes it, if the way he swallows is of any indication. He likes it _a lot._

Your nipples rise in the cold, breezy night, and, as Hal seems mesmerized by your skin enlightened by the moonlight and he is pretty much just looking, you slips your dress off, and then your tiny black panties. You stay before Hal like that, one hand on your hip, in ridiculously high black heels.

He licks his lips as you see him palming himself through his jeans. “God, please tell me you’re gonna keep the heels…” He says between moans.

“Whatever rocks your boat, Space Cop…” You chuckle, languidly stroking yourself for him, playing with the juices at your entrance. You don’t touch your clit – you’re so wet, so close, you know you’d come with the gentlest touch.

In few seconds, Hal’s naked – you have no idea how he managed to take off his clothes that quickly, and you don’t care – and you are finally getting the much desired skin-to-skin contact you’ve craved _from him_ since the first time your eyes met across the crowded room at base. 

You moan his name as he kisses you neck, your collarbone, stroking you with all of himself – hands lips tongue. Gentle. Like he was worshipping a goddess. He sinks his teeth, nipping, onto your collarbone, his lips searching for your aroused nipples as you keep him _there_ by the hair. His ringed hand cups your free breast, pinching the delicate nipple, his left hand is stroking your sex languidly, with a steady rhythm, and he presses with the heel against your clit, and this is too much – the pressure against your clit his pumping fingers his mouth on your breast his fingers around your nipple – and you just _scream_ in the night, free and liberated and just _wild,_ coming undone for him in his arms, your desire wetting his hand thoroughly.

Your legs are shaking, trembling with the force of your orgasm, and the heels aren’t helping, when Hal helps you sitting on the soft grass, wet with the night humidity. You ae panting, and he, sitting right before you, looks as smug and arrogant as never before. You’d like to tell him something, make fun of him, but before words could leave your mouth, he _sucks_ on his fingers, cleaning his hand up with that swift tongue of his. 

“Mmm…delicious. Just perfect.” He purrs, looking at you, as your eyes fall on his cock, so, so big and so, so full… so hard, for you. 

You lick your lips. Damn, you should have worn lipstick. You bet it’d be a sight, his cock around your crimson lips, red marks around it once you were done sucking him off and drinking his cum, swallowing it in one gulp.

Hal seems to read your mind, and he grins, but he shakes his head and grabs you by the hips, encouraging you to move on top of him, both of you seated. “C’mon, sweetheart, ride me… I bet you like being a cowgirl, uh?”

This pretty much almost brings you to another orgasm. 

And he has just _talked,_ for God’s sake. 

One hand on his shoulder for leverage, you take his perfect cock in your hand, and guide him to your wet opening, slick for him. You play a little, smearing precum on your clit, in and around yourself, getting yourself wet and ready for him, never stopping pumping him slightly as you do so.

Your eyes are glued to your sex, and so do Hal’s, and you are pretty sure it’s almost pornographic, but you don’t care. You’ve wanted this sexy stallion for far too long to worry about appearing like a delicate flower.

“You’re a dirty little girl…” He sighs as he tries to move you, grabbing you for your hips as your heels puncture his back. “You’re so tight… it’s never gonna fit…”

“Trust me… we’re gonna have so much fun together….” You manage to say between moans and pants, sounding much more a wounded animal than a woman. “I so much want to wrap my pussy around your cock…”

He finally slips into your wet, hot, welcoming sex, slowly, painfully so at first, but you grabs onto him, begs him to just _fuck me harder, deeper…_

“God…. You’re so wet… I can’t believe….” He moans, and says something unintelligible, that you are quite sure is a compliment to your pussy. Or your fucking abilities. Or both. You don’t care. All you care about is getting him off, making him cum so hard he’ll never forget it, and being filled up with his sticky come. 

As he nails you, pumping his cock with a deadly rhythm in your cunt, both your eyes concentrating on your sexes, on the obscenity of his swollen cock depraving you, opening you up in a way that should be impossible, you feels your second orgasm approaching, and you just want to come, and you want for Hal to come with you.

The fingertip of your right index finds your clit, and you pushes your sex button, swollen and hard for your lover of the hour, and you moans, knowing that you are pretty much sounding like a porn star, but not caring – he is Hal, and he is a bloody Stallion, hung like a horse and he is God’s gift to women and crap, this is, like, the best sex ever, and you are _literally_ salivating over his damn cock. 

(Seriously, you do need to have him cum in your mouth before he leaves…)

You lift your eyes, and you see the struggle, the fight written all over Hal’s features, the sweat beading his forehead, and you sigh, feeling the pain the pressure the pleasure everything at the same time all together. 

It’s coming, your orgasm. You just know it. You are about to come – and you need for him to follow into the blissful abyss. He’s so close, it’s not gonna take a lot to make him come to.

You nuzzle his nose, his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses over his strong, masculine features, but your eyes never venture away from your joined sexes, his hands bruising your hips as he guides your movement, your hips slapping against each other with a wet sound that breaks the nightly silence as your breasts rub against his chest, the thin veil of dark brown hairs.

One push. Just the right one, and he will come undone underneath you. You just know it. 

“C’mon Hal… cum for me… fill me up. Can’t you feel it? My cunt _wants_ you…”

The dirty talk does what it was supposed to, and he suddenly _stops,_ stalling into you, buried into your cunt to the hilt as he buries his head in your shoulders, biting _hard,_ making you scream and shiver as you follow him into the pleasure, feeling his gooey juices filling you, just like you has asked, you heels leaving bloody marks all over his back.

When it’s done, you both collapse on the grass, panting, your legs still lazily interlaced. 

“Wow, that was….” You start to say, and Hal finishes for you.

“Intense? Yeah… I’m not sure I can walk…” He says as he sits up straight. You eye his muscles, his sick pack is definitely a nice view, and you just thank his military life for having granted him such a formidable body.

He sits up, and he looks at you, lazily playing with your cum-filled sex. You smirk, and bring a finger to your mouth, sucking at closed eyes, moaning out in pleasure as your mixed taste invade your mouth. 

“Christ. You’re gonna kill me, sweetheart.”

You laugh out loud, because, frankly, the endearment is pretty stupid, giving the kind of relationship you’ve always had- friends, and now friends with benefits for one night and one night only – and you sit up.

Smiling, you kiss him, a quick peck on the lips, and you walk back inside your home, naked as the day you were born.

Hal simply looks at you from his spot on the ground, smiling, a little sad, and you turn and motion him to follow you. 

“C’mon, Jordan. Before you leave to get your lantern back you need to get a shower. Wonna save water?”

He doesn’t need to hear it twice. 


End file.
